


Let's Fall in Love for the Night

by yaoihandschan



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Discovery, Slight Foot Worship, Smut, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: Self-discovery is a hell of a drug. There's nothing quite like discovering something new about yourself and embracing it completely. Tim is on a path to learn everything there is to know about himself. He’ll slip up along the way, but at least he’s not in it alone... right?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Am I Meant to Understand Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery number one

At the age of twenty-one, Tim was certain of three facts about himself. In his mind, they are irrefutable and unchangeable. While they are not always at the forefront of his life, they simply exist, like gravity’s undeniable pull on all things on Earth. They were facts he couldn’t shout out to the world. He wasn’t ashamed of them, but they weren’t exactly acceptable to mention during everyday small talk. The first fact Tim became aware of was around the age of thirteen.

He had been sitting on the couch watching a film he could no longer recall the name of. However, he’s positive now that his parents would have fired his nanny if they cared the know what she allowed him to watch. Two boys had shared a kiss on-screen and when he saw it, he felt a strange twinge in his stomach. He had never felt this when he had seen a man and woman kiss. Something about this was different, but he didn’t have a name for it. Later, when he was sat at his computer he had Googled, ‘what does it mean when two boys kiss.’

Homosexual, gay, queer. Tim now had a litany of names for the feelings he had. He felt the same sort of satisfaction he felt when he finally solved a difficult math equation. Like a puzzle piece falling into place, Tim easily accepted this fact about himself. He was attracted to other boys. Through his research, Tim had realized this was not something you should share with everyone. Some people still held negative feelings towards those who were outliers.

For weeks, Tim kept this to himself. He was unsure of who he could tell. He didn’t want to risk being dropped by his friends.

_What if they told him was gross?_

He didn’t think he could ever live with that. Tim did like solitude, but he didn’t always want to be alone. He liked his friends, he liked playing with them. They always made him laugh and when he was lonely, they would come over and play with him. They weren’t only interested in what new gaming consul Tim had or what fancy gadget his parent had recently purchased.

In the end, Tim decided to share this secret with those he had been close to. Bart had accepted him without question. He had thrown his arm around Tim’s shoulder in a half hug. Tim’s sexuality was inconsequential as fart as he was concerned. To Bart, Tim was just Tim. Something like Tim’s desire to kiss boys wouldn’t be enough to change that. Garfield had a similar reaction by congratulating Tim on his discovery. But he’d had a few questions, like; how did Tim figure it out, did he want to kiss Bruce Wayne, and how long had he known.

Stephanie’s reaction had thrown Tim for a loop. She seemed upset, restlessly tucking her wavy blond locks behind her ear in a nervous gesture. She wasn’t mean to him, but Tim could tell something had changed between them. She was less tactile towards him and seemed to try her level-best to not be alone with him. Tim wondered if his mind was simply over-analyzing things. Later in life, when they were grown, Stephanie would reveal to Tim that she’d had a crush on him during that time. So finding out that her crush would never be interested in her felt soul-crushing at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my life :)


	2. This is All a Game of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His second discovery.

By the age of fifteen, Tim was more comfortable in his sexuality. He had kissed a boy named Jaime during a trip down to Texas in the summer that year. It had been a giddy experience. The sun was beaming unrelentingly in the clear sky and Tim felt it’s warmth under his skin even when he went inside air conditioned buildings to escape the heat. Jaime’s lips had been soft. The kiss was wet, but pleasant. Tim didn’t have much to compare it to, but it was definitely in his list of top ten experiences in his life.

He and Jaime still kept in contact, but Tim wasn’t sure if he’d ever see the other boy again. Tim had done his level-best to let go of the feelings he had developed in his nine weeks he had spent in that hazy stupor with Jaime. With the start of grade 10 in a week, Tim had to focus in on his classes. His small circle of friends had gained one more person the year before. Cass, a petite Asian-American with a chin-length bob, had been unaffected by the knowledge of Tim’s biggest secret. She herself identified as bisexual, so she said it would be silly for her to be judgemental.

Along with grade 10 came Conner and Tim’s discovery of his second fact. Conner had initially caught Tim’s attention with how tall and attractive he was. His wavy hair was undercut and he was quite a few inches taller than Tim. However, the problem was Conner’s behavior. Where Tim was studious and serious, Conner liked to make a joke out of anything. At first, Conner irritated Tim to no end. He hated Conner’s inability to be serious.

Eventually, Conner became unavoidable. He slowly integrated himself into his small circle of friends. Bart and Garfield found him to be a riot, they laughed at every stupid joke he made, especially when those jokes were about Tim. Tim would simply roll his eyes and go back to reading his book as the three of them would continue to laugh at the next stupid thing they could think of. Tim could tell Steph was definitely interested in Conner. She’d throw longing glances in his direction when she thought no one else was paying attention.

Tim was sure Conner was oblivious to these feelings. His suspicions were confirmed when the six of them attended a house party during the middle of summer break.

“Where’s Conner?” Steph had asked.

Tim looked around the room over the rim of his cup, “Making out with Cassie Sandsmark in the corner over there.”

Tim nodded his head in the general direction of the two kissing teens.

Steph had simply huffed her frustration and stormed out onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. Tim felt bad for her. While he had found Conner attractive, he had known better than to expect anything from the boy. Maybe that was easier to do when he had the added fact that he assumed all boys were straight unless they explicitly stated otherwise. Tim was drawn from his musings by a hand on his wrist.

His eyes traveled up from the hand to Cass’ face, she looked concerned.

“There’s a problem.”

Tim followed her eyes across the room, Steph was shouting something at Conner, but Tim couldn’t hear anything over the music. However, Tim felt himself overcome with a chill and then overwhelming anger when Steph rushed away from Conner. She was visibly upset, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It wasn’t Steph’s tears that necessarily set him off, it was the fact that Conner was _laughing._

Tim’s body was moving before he realized it was. His rage was quelled enough for him to come back to himself once he heard a large smack and felt a sting in his palm. Conner had a large red mark on his cheek and an incredulous look on his face. What shocked him the most wasn’t the fact that he had slapped Conner or even the look on his face. It was that he felt that same strange twinge in his stomach that he had felt watching that movie.

“You’re such a dick,” was all he could shout before he quickly moved to follow Steph.

He found her sat on the front steps of the patio. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his shoulder and drunkenly cried her eyes out. Tim tried his best to comfort her, but he was panicked. He had _liked_ slapping Conner. Enjoyed the feeling of his hand connecting with Conner’s cheek.

Tim’s mind was racing. He felt excited at the idea of the possibility of hurting someone else and them _liking_ it. Tim wasn’t ready to admit it, but he’d found his second fact, he found pleasure in hurting others. Tim tucked the thought far back into his mind for later and focused in on comforting Steph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my life :)


	3. I Just Want to Stay in the World We Create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His third discovery was a no-brainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1700 words of ConTim smut... enjoy. 🥰

At 18, Tim was able to rent a home for him and his friends to live in while they attended Gotham University. Stephanie had left for California to attend UCLA. Garfield was working and lived with his current girlfriend, Raven. So that left him, Conner, Bart and Cass to live together in a 5 bedroom home. College was leagues different from high school. None of them had classes together and they all had differing schedules. They all tried their best to set aside time to hang out, but aside from those times, they rarely got the chance see one another.

A year into college, Tim had really gotten into the groove of his classes. He was also beginning to feel more comfortable in his own skin. He had began exploring himself in new ways; experimenting with recreational drugs, going to gay clubs and even getting a few tattoos. His parents still didn’t care enough to notice any of these changes, but they had begun inviting him to more socialite events. Tim rarely attended, but he had started to consider the possibility of joining them more often. The events offered ample opportunity to network.

Tim had been sat at his desk in his room, musing over the next gathering with his parents when he heard a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he said without turning his chair to see who had come in.

“Yo, Tim,” Conner’s deep voice came from his doorway.

Conner had continued to grow exponentially in their last two years of high school. He had begun to weight-lift which made his already large frame even wider. Conner had no lack of interested suitors, that was for certain.

Tim turned his chair so that he was facing him, “What’s up?”

Conner looked around Tim’s room like he hadn’t seen it before, “You free?”

It had been almost strange, watching a man of Conner’s build look unsure.

Tim considered his words for a moment before he spoke, “I am.”

Something in Conner’s face shifted in that moment. The nervous lines on his forehead dissipated and he stepped forward. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Tim decided to play coy, “What do you need, Conner?”

Conner let out distressed whine, it was unbecoming of a man of his size and stature.

Tim couldn’t hold back his smirk of satisfaction when he uttered the simple word, “Crawl.”

Conner had instantly dropped to his hands and knees, making his way over to Tim. Tim couldn’t quite recall what, specifically, had lead to this development in their relationship, it had been a culmination of events between them. It started the night of the party and snowballed from there. Tim couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction. Conner could have anyone he wanted, but he was desperate for _Tim._

Conner had also been the key to Tim’s discovery of his third fact, he liked to be in control. Conner stopped when he reached where Tim was seated in his desk chair and knelt between Tim’s spread legs. He shuddered slightly when Tim reached forward to run his fingers through his hair. The small man grabbed a hand-full of hair, pulling it roughly.

Conner let out a guttural moan that went straight to Tim’s cock.

Tim released his hand to slide it down to Conner’s cheek, “What is it, big boy?”

Conner seemed to struggle to find his words, “Please,” he licked his lips and swallowed hard, “ _use me_.”

Tim had bit his lip as he lifted his open hand and brought it down to meet Conner’s cheek. The loud _slap_ of his palm connecting with Conner’s face filled the otherwise silent room. Conner’s head snapped to the right with the force of Tim’s hit. Conner already looked debauched; his perfectly styled hair was now falling into his face and his eyes were beginning to glaze over.

“Again,” Conner whimpered.

Tim didn't slap him again, instead he grabbed Conner by the hair and tilted his head so that he was looking up at Tim's face. He was sure the angle was killer on Conner's neck, but he didn't care.

Tim spoke through gritted teeth, “Who the fuck said you get to make demands?”

Conner’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t answer him. Tim released his hair and lifted his foot to shove Conner’s shoulder hard. This forced the larger man to fall flat on his back. Tim stood up from his chair and placed his foot on Conner’s visible erection.

“You’re a disobedient mutt, you know that?” A thrill ran up his spine when he felt Conner’s dick twitch beneath his foot.

Conner doesn’t speak.

 _Maybe he can’t speak_ , Tim had mused.

Instead, Conner just let out a pathetic moan and nodded. Almost imperceptibly, Tim felt Conner thrust up against his foot. This both excited and upset Tim. Conner was being unusually bad. Tim added more pressure to the foot on Conner’s trapped cock, making sure to toe the line of _too much_ and _not enough_.

He watched Conner’s hands scratch desperately at the carpet for purchase.

“Ahhhn,” Conner gasped out.

Tim lifted his foot away from him, placing it on the ground so he was stood completely over Conner. This caused Conner to let out a pathetic little whine. Tim was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his rigid jeans when he felt his cock twitch in their tight confines. He decided to remedy that by unzipping his pants to step out of them and his underwear. He absently stroked him self a few times and watched Conner lick his lips hungrily. Tim would give him what he wanted, but only after he worked for it a little.

Tim dropped to his knees, sitting fully on Conner’s chest. He slapped his dick against Conner’s soft lips. Tim felt those lips fall slightly slack.

“You want this, mutt?” Tim asked with a smirk.

Conner nodded and his response had barely been a broken whisper, “Please, angel.”

Tim felt his dick twitch and a familiar twinge in his stomach at the pet name. He gripped his cock more firmly as he ran the tip along Conner’s lips to smear his pre-cum like lipstick.

“Dogs don’t talk,” Tim responded simply, though his voice sounded ragged.

He could feel Conner’s full-body shudder below him.

“ _Woof_.”

Tim couldn’t hold back his smile, “Good boy,” he tapped his dick against his lips again, “here’s your treat.”

Conner opened his mouth wide and Tim leaned forward to guide himself into his mouth. Tim’s balls twitched as he felt the warm, wet feeling of Conner’s mouth envelop the tip of his dick. Conner didn’t suck, but Tim could feel him lapping lightly at the tip. He was swallowing down Tim’s pre-cum.

“Mmmm,” Tim sighed as he waited.

When Conner finally relaxed his mouth a few moments later, Tim leaned over to place his hands on the floor above Conner’s head. Finally, when he heard the older boy take a deep breath he thrust his cock in to the hilt. Conner gagged loudly, but Tim didn’t move. Conner didn’t struggle, his large body body was lax below him. Tim simply stayed there and enjoyed the tight feeling of Conner’s throat around the tip of his cock. He waited until he felt Conner’s mouth go slack around him again.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he slowly began to fuck Conner’s mouth, relishing the sounds of Conner choking on his length.

“That’s it-- ahh, shit -- good boy,” Tim gasped out when he felt Conner swallow around his dick.

Conner moaned which caused his throat to vibrate around Tim’s cockhead.

“Oh, shit-” Tim began to thrust in earnest.

Tim was mindful to keep a steady pace as he fucked in and out of Conner’s mouth. He made sure the other man had a chance to regulate his breathing. He shut his eyes and focused on the wet heat around his dick. After a few more minutes, Tim felt a pressure building in his gut. He stopped thrusting, leaving his dick fully encased in Conner’s mouth and throat. He began to grind his pelvis against his mouth. The feeling of Conner’s stubble burned deliciously against his balls.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he moaned when he felt his balls draw up tight to empty themselves down Conner’s waiting throat.

And then his eyes shut tight and he came, _hard_.

Conner swallowed greedily around his cock like he was starved for Tim’s cum. It felt like he was trying to milk Tim for all he was worth. Tim pulled out when the stimulation became too much. Conner coughed, his throat must have been raw from the rough fucking.

Tim sat back on Conner’s chest and took note of the blissed out expression on the man’s face. His eyes were full of tears and there was a trail of saliva spilling out from the corner of his mouth. Conner’s eyes looked glazed over and distant. Tim was sure Conner was floating on another planet in that moment. He climbed off from on top of Conner to reach down to the other man’s pants. He was not surprised when he lifts them to see Conner came all over himself.

“You really are a mutt,” Tim noted with a smug smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this, but I love seeing everyone obsessed with Tim, so there will be a bit of that. 😘


	4. I Dream About Your Fingers On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are not so rigid, sometimes things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2600 words of JayTim smut... enjoy ❤️

Tim met Jason when he was twenty-one. He was at Lush, the largest gay club in Gotham. Jason had caught Tim’s eye from across the bar. He was tall, maybe even taller and more muscular than Conner. However, that seemed to be where the similarities ended. His black hair is messy with a tuft of white in his fringe. He also looked confident, _dangerous_. He made his way over to Tim from he was seated.

Tim pretended not to notice as he lifted his drink to his lips to sip. He shivered when he felt the leather of the larger man’s jacket brush against his bare arm. Jason didn’t speak for a few moments, he just stepped into the space between Tim and the guy in the stool next to him. Tim smirked into his glass, but still didn’t acknowledge Jason’s presence. Jason turned so he was facing Tim completely and he leaned in to speak into Tim’s ear.

“You look stunning, baby.”

Tim was unable to control the shiver that ran up his spine at the deep, sultry voice. Tim turned to face Jason on his stool, the smaller man’s thighs subtly encasing him. Jason rested his hand lightly on Tim’s hip.

Tim smiled at the easy way Jason touched him as he leaned in to talk into Jason’s ear, “You’re not so bad yourself. What should I call you?”

He could feel Jason’s hand twitch minutely on his hip, “You can call me whatever you want, gorgeous. But my friends call me Jason.”

Tim fought the temptation to bite the other man’s ear.

“Jason...” he purred, tasting the name on his tongue.

He felt Jason’s fingertips slip slightly under the hem of hi his shirt.

“You can call me Tim,” He continues.

Jason hummed in his ear before he spoke, “You’re a pretty little bird and you know it, don’t you?”

Tim chuckled and in lieu of a response he wrapped his arms loosely around Jason’s shoulders. He licked his lips before he leaned further into Jason’s personal space. Jason took the hint, leaning forward to close the distance between their lips. Tim was entranced by how plump the larger man’s lips feel against his. He allowed Jason to take the lead in their kiss.

Tim sighed into his mouth when he felt Jason’s other hand slip under his shirt to squeeze at his hip. Jason took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his parted lips. The wet feeling of Jason’s tongue against his made his dick twitch in his slacks. When Jason licked his upper palate, Tim couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips.

He pulled back from Jason’s lips, “I’m close to here, come home with me?”

Tim was a little shocked by how hoarse his voice sounded.

He felt Jason’s chuckle against his chest, “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

They barely stumbled their way through the door before Tim was pulling Jason’s shirt up and over his head. He ran his fingers up the larger man’s well-defined body. Tim swore he could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the other man’s pecs. Tim lead Jason through his apartment and into his bedroom. As Jason bit and licked his neck, Tim walked him backwards towards the bed. When Jason collapsed back on the bed, Tim climbed up onto the bed to straddle his hips.

He reached down to fondle Jason’s pecs lightly.

Tim always liked to play it safe and ask, “Can I play with your nipples?”

Jason reached forward to run his fingers through Tim’s long hair. He didn’t answer, instead he gently guided Tim down towards his chest. Tim felt a giddy excitement as he used the flat of his tongue to lick his right nipple.

“Mmh,” he heard Jason sigh above him.

The sound spurred Tim on further. He opened his mouth to envelope the nipple in his mouth. He bit it softly as he reached his left hand up to play with his left nipple. Jason was vocal, moaning into the air as he played absently with Tim’s hair. Tim felt himself enter a trance as he played with Jason’s chest.

The slight sting of Jason pulling on his hair is what pulled him out of his head. Tim pulled back and observed the smattering of bruises he left on the broad chest. He smiled goofily up at Jason, proud of his handy-work. Jason looked blissed out. His eyes are half-lidded and glazed over. Jason reached up to slip Tim shirt over his head.

“How do you want to do this, baby?” Jason sounded absolutely _wrecked_.

Tim considered this question. As much as he would love to dominate Jason, he wasn’t sure he’d be into it. Instead, Tim asked for what he felt would still fill his need to be in control.

He bit his lip “I wanna ride you.”

Jason grinned as squeezed Tim’s hip, “Yeah?”

Tim ground his ass back lightly against Jason’s hard dick, “Yeah, want you to open me up.”

Jason had practically growled at that, “Where’s your lube, little bird?”

Tim climbed off of Jason and crawled across the bed to his nightstand. He reached in to grab the half-full bottle of lube. He felt Jason looming behind him before he wrapped his arms around his waist. Tim shivered at the warm feeling of Jason against his back.

“You look good enough to eat,” Jason murmured into his ear before he bit down softly.

Tim was unable to hold back his moan. Then there were large hands at the front of his slacks. Jason had them undone and around his thighs in no time. Tim felt him pull away to get a better look, but halted when he caught sight of Tim’s jockstrap.

“Fuuuuuck, baby, that’s hot,” he muttered as he reach forward to grab handfuls of Tim’s ass.

Tim felt warmth bloom in his chest, Jason truly knew how to make someone feel appreciated. Tim leaned forward to rest his chest on the bed, offering himself up for Jason’s observation. He moaned softly when he felt his nipples hardened at the cool feeling of the comforter. Jason guided the smaller man’s legs up one by one to slip them out of his slacks. Before Tim really understood what was happening, he felt Jason’s tongue press flat against his rim.

“Oh, shit!” Tim shouted desperately.

Tim gripped the sheets beneath him to ground himself. He felt Jason use his hands to spread his cheeks wider as he lapped relentlessly at his hole. Tim was whining before he could stop himself. Tim had never experienced this before. It was such a new feeling that Tim had no idea how to calm himself.

Tim felt himself grinding backwards against Jason’s face.

“That’s good,” he panted into the air, “feels so good, Jace.”

He felt, more than he heard, Jason groan against the sensitive skin of his asshole. The sensation of Jason’s light stubble against his skin only added to his pleasure. Tim’s cock twitched relentlessly between his legs. Jason rimmed him like he was starved for it. Tim didn’t think it could get much better than that until he felt Jason’s tongue slip inside him.

Tim let out a long moan, desperate moan, “Ohhhh, _fuck_.”

He couldn’t decide what he wanted more in that moment. For Jason to continue to eat him out or for Jason to hurry up so he could ride him to return the favor.

“Please Jace,” he panted out, “open me up.”

Jason fucked him with his tongue for a few more moments before he pulled back with a large wet smack from his lips. Tim took a few moments to catch his breath before he offered the lube to Jason over his shoulder. Jason took it without a word. Tim felt like he was floating. He was warm all over, he couldn’t help but be reminded of that summer with Jaime all those years ago.

Tim is brought back to himself by the feeling of a large finger slowly sliding inside of him. He groaned and pulled on the comforter.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Jason sounded breathless as he fucked his finger in and out.

“More,” is all Tim could pant out.

He couldn’t recall the last time he had felt so desperate. Jason quickly complied, sliding another thick finger inside of him. Tim gasped out a moan when he felt Jason bend his fingers inside of him to press against Tim’s prostate.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Tim whined breathlessly.

Tim felt his cock twitch in the confines of his jockstrap. Jason opened him up with two fingers for a while longer before he finally slipped a third, well-lubed finger inside him.

“Wan’ you so bad,” Tim moaned as he felt himself being spread open by Jason’s fingers.

“Just a little longer, doll,” Jason purred as he ran a soothing hand down the outside of Tim’s thigh, “You’re doing so good for me.”

Tim lost track of time again, feeling a warm haze wash over his mind. He’s unsure of how long Jason fucked him open on his fingers, but Tim is brought out of his stupor by Jason’s voice.

“I think you’re ready, little bird,” Jason’s voice was gravelly.

Tim involuntarily clenched around the fingers inside him.

“’ow many ‘s it?” he slurred with his face half pressed into the bed.

Jason slowly spread his fingers inside Tim, “Four, and you took them so well.”

Tim moaned brokenly as Jason gave one last thrust before he slowly pulled them out. Tim pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

“You still up to ride me?”

Tim turned to look at Jason to offer a lazy smirk, “You’re the one that needs to be _up_ , big guy.”

Jason chuckled as he sat with his back against the headboard, “There’s no problem there, baby.”

Tim shifted his weight to his knees so he could lean over and undo Jason’s jeans.

“I can see that,” Tim was unable to hold back his giddy laugh as he pulled down the other man’s jeans along with his boxers.

Tim bit his lip at the sight that was a naked Jason. His cock was hard, a little red at the tip and curved nicely against his stomach. He felt like was floating on a cloud of pleasure and somewhere in the back of his mind Tim felt his excitement mounting. He couldn’t wait to see Jason’s face lost in pleasure. Tim reached into the the nightstand again to grab a condom and hand it to Jason.

Once he had the condom on, Tim threw his leg over Jason’s to straddle his lap. The larger man lifted his hands to rest on Tim’s hips once again.

“You look good up there, pretty bird,” Jason murmured, “I could get used to this.”

Tim rested one of his hands on the other man’s shoulders while he used the other to reach behind himself to grip Jason’s hard-on. He smirked and bit his lower lip before he slowly lowered himself on Jason’s length. His mouth fell open and he let out a long moan as he felt Jason’s sizable girth spreading him open even further.

He felt Jason’s hands grip his hips tighter, “Agh... That’s it, baby. You look so beautiful on top of me.”

Tim let his head fall back as he began to move up himself up and down. Tim gave himself over to pleasure and road Jason harder. He leaned forward to give Jason a sloppy kiss which he eagerly returned. Tim had never been with someone like Jason. All Tim really knew was being with Conner. Conner had been eager to please, but he never really challenged Tim. Jason could give as good as he got. He made Tim question what he thought he knew as fact. For once, Tim was more concerned with chasing his pleasure than being in control.

“Mmh, so good,” was the only coherent sentence he could get out.

Jason was running his hands all along Tim’s body. Up his sides, over his chest, down his back, gripping his ass, Jason’s hands never seemed to stop moving. He allowed Tim to move as he liked, grunting out his pleasure.

“You feel so damn good around me,” Jason mumbled against his lips.

Tim whimpered when he felt his cock twitch inside his jockstrap. Tim let himself slide fully down Jason’s shaft until his as was flush with Jason’s lap. He leaned forward to press his torso against the larger man’s as he began to grind his hips in a circle.

Jason spoke through gritted teeth, “Gonna make me cum, baby.”

Those words only served to further excite Tim as he clenched around him.

“Fuck,” Jason moaned as he pressed his lips against Tim’s sweat-soaked hair.

Tim felt Jason twitch inside of him and he was filled with a feeling of satisfaction. He lifted himself off of Jason’s cock in order to avoid over-stimulating him. He pulled his aching dick out of his jock in order to stroke himself.

His tongue felt heavy as he spoke “Wanna cum.”

Jason slid down between Tim’s thighs to take him into his mouth. Jason reached up to slide two fingers inside of Tim’s fluttering hole. Tim arched his back which forced his cock deeper into Jason’s mouth. He curled his calloused fingers to press firmly against Tim’s prostate and that was all it took to send Tim tumbling over the edge. Tim gave a guttural moan and clutched at Jason’s wild hair as he came. Jason just swallowed around him.

Tim was only able to mutter, “Sleepy,” before his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart go pitter-patter


	5. I Know Better Than to Call You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim learns that maybe the one certainty in life is that things are never certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick has entered the chat.

Within the next year, Jason became a pillar in his life at a time when he was looking to form new connections. He was different than the friends he had in high school and college. They all still kept in contact, but once they had graduated, they were all forced to go their own way. Cass had begun working at Wayne Inc. upon graduating from GU. Bart had moved out west to Los Angeles to pursue a career in film. Garfield had married Raven and they had a child on the way. Steph had moved back to Gotham after graduating from UCLA to attend law school. Conner had reconnected with Cassie Sandsmark from high school and the two of them were now living together in Metropolis.

Tim didn’t really have a word to describe how he felt when Conner had told him he’d be pursuing a relationship with Cassie. They were in Conner’s room with the lights off. They had been sat so close together on the couch that the entirety of their upper bodies were touching. Something was on the TV, but Tim could no longer recall what the name was. Conner had taken hold of his hand when he told Tim. Tim had felt so blindsided that he could only respond with a quiet ‘oh.’

Conner had looked at him for a long moment, but Tim couldn’t think. He couldn’t even begin to try to comprehend the look on Conner’s face. Everything was jumbled in his mind. He knew they hadn’t explicitly stated that they were in a relationship and he nor Conner had ever discussed their feelings for one another. But for some reason, Tim had assumed things would eventually get there. They were good together, at least in Tim’s mind they were.

Tim decided it was better to remove himself from the situation before he broke. He could hear Conner calling out to him as he had quickly left the room and didn’t stop walking until he reached Cass’ room on the third floor. He cried his eyes out the entire night, Cass’ comforting hand on his head only spurred his emotional breakdown on further.

Tim didn’t _avoid_ Conner after that, per say. That would have been nearly impossible given that their rooms were right next to each others. But Tim no longer sought him out. Tim couldn’t handle the aching feeling that was currently in his chest that would swell and overwhelm him in Conner’s presence.

Then, after they all graduated and moved out of the house, Tim felt like he could finally breathe again. He and Conner still kept in contact, texting occasionally, but Tim never let it get past anything surface-level. Being around Jason and his group of friends helped Tim feel like he could be vulnerable again. Tim was working as a free-lance photographer. He was enjoying a newly successful career and that was how he met Richard.

He had been in Blüdhaven to photograph an arbitrary Wayne Inc. event. He laughed when he imagined how blanch white his mother’s face would be if she saw what he was wearing. Anything less than a three piece suite was unfitting of a Drake at an social event. He sent a silent apology to his mother in his mind, but an outfit like that wouldn’t allow Tim to move as freely as he needed to.

The Waynes were a secretive family. Not much was known about them aside that Bruce had adopted three children. It was speculated that may have a biological child as well. One of the children was very well-know. Richard was Bruce Wayne’s oldest adoptive son. He was stood across the wide hall. He looked absolutely breathtaking in his dark blue Burberry suit. He was tall and you could see his strong build through his form-fitting suit. His dark hair was cropped close on the sides, but his wavy tresses at the top of his head fell loosely around his head. He was just Tim’s type, but he didn’t dare approach him. Instead, he took a candid photo of Richard laughing full-bodily at something Hal Jordan had said and continued to move through-out the party.

About half-way through the party, Tim was so bored he had to step out onto a balcony to get some fresh air. He pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Jason.

_I’m so bored. How’s your night going?_

Once he finished with his text he began clicking through the photos on his camera. He stopped on a photo of Richard, his face looked beautiful when he was laughing. He was so enraptured by what he was doing he didn’t notice Richard had joined him on the balcony.

“Get something good?”

Tim yelped and quickly clutched his camera to his chest, “Holy shit!”

Richard laughed heartily, “Sorry, sorry.”

He didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. Tim turned to stare at him incredulously. His words got trapped in his throat as he turned to accost the older man.

“What’s your name?” Richard tilted his head.

The gesture caused his hair to fall into his face. Tim absently wondered if there were anything Richard could do that wouldn’t be attractive. Before Tim could respond. Richard reached forward to grab his press pass.

“Timothy Drake,” he said it slowly like he was considering its merit.

Richard gently place the badge back where it was. Tim swore he let his hand linger on Tim’s chest for a moment longer.

“I’m Richard,” he started, “but those who matter call me Dick.”

Tim laughed at that, “I know.”

Richard smiled broadly, “So you’ll call me Dick, then?”

Tim balked, “I- uh,” Tim knew he sounded like a fool when all he could say was, “Sure.”

“Good,” Rich- Dick looked pleased, “I have to get back in there, but here.”

Richard handed his unlocked phone over to Tim. He typed his number into the phone before handing it back to Dick.

“Great, I’ll text you!” Dick danced his way backwards inside.

Tim couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He gave Tim one last wave before he turned away to walk normally inside the building.

Tim had no clue just how big of a part Dick would be in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ❤️


	6. So Tenderly You Watch Me Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re reached the present, and with it my favorite _present tense!_

For his twenty-second birthday, Jason, Kori and Roy take him on a two day-trip to Atlantic City. They spend the day at the beach, lazing about on the sand and playing in the water. They’re currently engaging in an intense game of chicken. Kori is sat atop Jason’s shoulders and he sits on Roy’s. Kori and Jason are ultimately victorious when Roy loses his footing when he steps into a random dip in the sand.

Tim lets out a _very_ manly and dignified scream as he falls backwards into the water. He stands back up to move his wet hair out of his face in order to stare daggers at Roy.

Roy raises his hands in mock-surrender, “Woah, man, I didn’t mean it.”

Tim can’t even pretend to stay mad, so instead he leaps to tackle Roy back under the water. They play-wrestle in the shallow water until Jason swoops in to throw Tim over his shoulder.

“Jayyyy,” he hears Roy whine, “Give him back!”

Tim wriggles on Jason’s shoulder, but doesn’t actually try to get free, “Let me down, you caveman.”

Jason doesn’t respond, just swats playfully at his ass. Tim returns the favor by reaching down to slap Jason on his ass. Jason just chuckles as he leans forward to let Tim slide off of his shoulder so he is stood on their large beach towel. Tim opens his mouth to question Jason, but he speaks before Tim can get a word out.

“You’re burning, little bird” Jason nods his head towards Tim’s upper body.

Tim follows his eyes to look and he saw that the skin on his shoulders and upper chest were bright red.

“Damn,” he sighs as he sits down on the towel with a huff.

He enjoys the shade provided by the umbrella Kori had insisted they bring with them. He reaches into their shared tote bag to pull out a tube of aloe vera. He snaps the cap open an squeezes a fair amount into his palm. He then rubs his hands together before he reaches up to slather the jelly-like substance over his shoulders. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth when he feels the sting on his shoulders.

Jason settles next to him, “My brother is gonna be joining us for dinner, is that cool?”

Tim turns his head to smirk at him, “Meeting the family already? Aren’t we moving a little fast, babe?”

Jason laughs and reaches out to wrap an arm around his waist. He pulls Tim closer towards his body and kisses him on his temple.

“You’re cute,” He here’s Jason deep chuckle in his ear.

Tim feels his stomach flutter and his voice sounds breathless, “It’s fine Jay, I’d be happy to have your brother join us.”

Jason kisses his cheek before he lets him go.

“Just a fair warning, my brother is a bit over-friendly with people he likes.”

Tim feels giddy when Jason seems to absentmindedly place his hand on his thigh.

Tim leans his head on Jason’s shoulder “Aw, you think your brother will like me?”

Jason’s deep voice rumbles as he murmurs, “If he’s got half a brain-cell, I know he’ll like you.”

Tim bites his lower lip to keep himself from giggling with how happy he feels.

“Alright, alright, you love-birds,” Kori jokes as she sits next to Jason.

Jason doesn’t remove his hand, but Tim does lift his head to give Kori a lazy smile.

His voice is starting to sound hoarse from dehydration, “Where’s Roy? Did ya drown him in the ocean?”

Kori rolls her eyes and laughs, “If only, but I figured that’d ruin the birthday festivities.”

Roy waltzes up to the group at that moment, “What would ruin Tim’s special day?”

Jason reached across Tim to grab the tube of aloe vera, “Kori putting you six feet under.”

He tosses it haphazardly in Roy’s general direction. Roy catches it with ease. His dexterity always takes Tim by surprise. It seemed like Roy had to try harder to _not_ catch something.

Roy seems to consider Jason’s words for a moment, “Sounds like a good time if ya ask me.”

That gets everyone laughing. Tim reaches into the tote again to pull out his phone to check the time.

He’s shocked by how late it is, “Tch, we better get going if we’re gonna make it to dinner.”

* * *

They’re seated at a table on the patio at a beach-side restaurant. Tim closes his eyes to listen to the soothing sounds of the waves below them and the voices of his friends. The other three are looking at the menu and discussing the options. When Tim opens his eyes to look around the restaurant, he spots a familiar face. They continue to make their way towards the table until they spot Tim’s surprised face.

“Tim!” Dick calls out as he makes his way around the other empty tables on the patio.

“Dick?” Jason sounds confused as he looks up from the menu.

“Hey!” Dick sounds excited as he makes his way around the table to where Tim is seated.

Tim stands from the table to hugs Dick. He feels Dick’s arms slip around his waist to pull him closer. Dick pulls him impossibly close as he presses his cheek to the top of Tim’s head.

When Tim pulls back he feels breathless, “What’re you doing here, Dick?”

Dick finally lets him go and speaks animatedly, “I was out here to meet a business partner and Jay said he was out here his friends birthday so I asked if I could join you guys for dinner.”

Dick reaches up to ruffle his hair, when he speaks again his voice is quieter, like they’re sharing a secret, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Tim smiles up at Dick before he turns to sit back down next to Jason, “As long as you behave yourself.”

Dick squeezes his shoulder firmly before he makes his way to the empty seat on the other side of Jason. Dick seems comfortable with everyone else. He easily falls into a conversation with Roy and Kori. They’re discussing some business deal that Tim couldn’t really be bothered to listen in on. Instead he focuses on Jason’s large, warm hand on his thigh.

Jason has always been tactile with him and Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He reaches down to play with Jason’s long fingers. He marvels at the fact that he can wrap the entirety of his hand around Jason’s index finger and the tip of his finger is still visible. Tim’s mind wanders to less pure thoughts. Jason was good at helping Tim try things he had never thought he would be able to.

He’s lost in his thoughts as he fiddles with Jason’s hand when Roy’s voice gets his attention, “Tim?”

He looks up sharply, “Yeah?”

Roy looks at him knowingly, “You ready to order, kid?”

His mouth feels dry as he struggles to swallow, “Oh, yeah, sure.”

Once they’ve all ordered, Dick turns his attention to Tim.

He leans his body forward so he can see Tim around Jason’s frame, “So, Timmers, what year are we celebrating?”

Tim looks towards Dick and smiles wide, “Twenty-two.”

Dick lets out a whistle, “That was a wild year for me. I hope it’s just as fun for you.”

Now _that_ piques Tim’s interest, “Oh, I’d love to hear about it some time.”

Jason pats Dick on his back with his free hand, “Yeah, Dickie, make sure you tell him about the time Bruce had to send Alfred to pick your drunk ass up from the fountain at Gotham Park so you could avoid being picked up for indecent exposure.”

Everyone at the table laughs as Dick tries to plead his case until their food was brought out. When they finish eating, they sing Tim ‘Happy Birthday’ and he blows out the candles on his cake. He doesn’t wish for anything big, just that he can continue to be as happy as he is now for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments always. ❤️


	7. You Can Have Your Way With Me 'Til You Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's birthday festivities continue at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some JayTim smut in this one, hope you enjoy ❤️

They’re back in the hotel with the door adjoining their two rooms together left open. Kori, Dick and Roy are seated on the long couch. Jason is sat on the accent chair with Tim on the arm of the chair. Tim is soothed by Jason’s causal hand around his lower back. They’re drinking the bottles Kori had packed for them. Tim isn’t sure of the name but he knows one of them is tequila and the other is some type of moscato.

Tim is well on his way to being tipsy after his third drink. He feels warm all over, but he swears his body feels especially hot where Jason is touching him. Tim watches Dick take another shot and he can kinda see how he’d ended up naked in public.

Dick speaks slowly, but his words aren’t slurred, “How did you two meet?”

Tim looks to Jason and they share a smile. Tim can hear Roy fake-gag.

“At Lush, Jay couldn’t stop drooling over me,” Tim swears he sounds as giddy as he feels.

Jason squeezes his hip lightly, “Is that how you remember it?”

Tim smirks, “Am I wrong?”

Jason gives him an absolutely filthy look in lieu of a response. Before can Tim lean down to kiss Jason, Kori speaks.

“Here they go, cut it out you guys!” Kori gripes before she throws a pillow at Jason’s head.

He ducks just before the pillow connects with his face, “Fine, fine.”

Jason looks towards Dick and continues, “And you two?”

Dick smiles like a little kid who has a secret, “At that charity event in Blüdhaven that Bruce forced me to attained.”

“Did he give you the whole ‘Those who matter call me Dick,’ line?” Roy asks teasingly.

Tim can’t hold back his snort when Dick squawks indignantly.

“Ohhhh, so it was a line?” He feigns hurt, placing his hand over his heart, “And here i thought I was special, Dick.”

Dick’s face is beet red as he buries it in his hands. Roy pats him comfortingly on his back. They spend the rest of the night laughing and playing drinking games. By the end of the night, Tim is pleasant buzzed and more than ready to be cuddled up with Jason under the covers. Tim lets out an exaggerated yawn while he stretches his arms above his head.

Jason speaks as he stands up from the chair, “Well, we’d better head to bed.”

Tim offers him a sleepy smile, appreciating the fact that Jason pays such close attention to him. He stands up from the arm of the chair to join him.

“Boooooo,” Kori jeers from her spot on the ground.

Roy throws a crumpled up paper cup at the two of them, “You guys jus’ wanna makeout.”

This is followed by a chorus of boos from all three of them. Jason just gives them a bemused smile as he takes Tim’s hand to lead him to the other room with the king-sized bed. Jason shuts the door behind them before he pulls Tim towards him. Tim stumbles over his own feet, but Jason’s hands on his hips keeps him from falling over.

Jason’s lips are on his before he can mock-complain about the rough handling. Tim sighs against the older man’s lips as he leans into the kiss. He nips lightly at Jason’s lower lip, silently asking for entrance into his mouth. Jason obliges, allowing Tim’s tongue to slip inside and over his. Tim shivers at the wet glide of Jason’s tongue against his.

Tim isn’t exactly sure how long they’ve been kissing before he feels Jason’s hands slide down to grip the back of his thighs. The smaller man takes the hint, wrapping his arms tight around Jason’s broad neck and lets his body go lax. Then Jason is hauling his legs up and around his waist. Tim wraps his ankles together behind Jason for extra security.

As Jason walks them to the bed Tim sucks a hickey into his neck. Jason groans and his hands squeeze sporadically on Tim’s thighs.

“Let go, baby,” Jason’s coos in his ear.

Tim removes his arms from around Jason’s neck and uncrosses his ankles. He gives Jason a quick peck before he leans back, away from the larger man. Jason lets go of his thighs and Tim drops on his back onto the bed. Tim giggles when he bounces on the bed.

Jason smiles broadly as removes his shirt before he climbs onto the bed to kneel between Tim’s spread legs, “Shhh.”

Tim’s alcohol addled brain finds this _extremely_ funny so he throws a hand over his mouth so stifle his laugh. Jason looks at him fondly before he leans down to kiss Tim’s neck. Tim reaches up to grip Jason’s shoulders.

“Tickles,” he gasps between giggles.

“Is that all, pretty bird?” Jason whispers as he reaches down to fondle Tim through his shorts.

Tim’s giggles catch in his throat as pleasure rushes up his body. Tim sighs as he arches his back to chase the pleasure of Jason’s hand against his clothed dick. Tim chokes on a moan when Jason squeezes him harder. Tim struggles to regulate his breathing as Jason continues to tease him.

Tim’s throat feels dry when he whispers, “Please, Jay, please.”

Jason chuckles darkly as he finally frees Tim from the confines of his shorts and briefs, sliding them down and off of him. Tim hisses at the feeling of cold air on his dick. Jason gives his cock a few loose strokes as he leans down to suck a hickey into Tim’s collar bone. Tim can’t do much, too overwhelmed by pleasure and still feeling tipsy, so he settles for digging his nails into Jason’s shoulders.

Jason growls as he pulls back to slip his hands under Tim’s armpits. He uses his strength and momentum to throw Tim further up the bed. Tim gasps when his back hits the mattress. Jason doesn’t give him a chance to catch his breath because in the next moment he’s swallowing Tim down to the root.

“Oh, fuck!” Tim shouts, unable to hold his voice back.

Jason looks up at him from where he’s lying between Tim’s legs. Tim doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the blowjob, but he feels boneless under Jason. He bobs his head up and down on Tim’s length. Tim reaches up to slip his fingers into Jason’s hair. He grips it in order to ground himself. He’s not sure how loud he’s moaning, but he can’t really spare a thought to care. He’ll leave that for sober Tim to feel embarrassed about tomorrow.

“Wa...” he has to swallow before he can continue, “Uhhn... Wanna move.”

Jason hums around his dick and taps his thigh twice. Tim almost misses the signal, but his mind catches on a few seconds later. He begins to move his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of Jason’s mouth. Tim had been a little sad when the older man had told him he didn’t have a gag reflex. But Tim had learned to appreciate the wet sounds Jason’s mouth would make around his cock when he wasn’t able to swallow his saliva.

Tim thrusts languidly, feeling the pleasure slowly build in his lower stomach. His mind feels hazy. He can’t focus on anything but the feeling of Jason’s mouth around him. He stops thrusting for a moment in order to feel the larger man swallow around him.

“Mmh,” Tim struggles to speak, “I... agh... I’m so close, Jay.”

Jason just swallows around his cock and reaches down to smear the saliva that’s dripped out of his mouth onto Tim’s hole. Tim is spreading his legs further apart before he’s aware of it. Jason utilizes the extra space to press his thumb harder against Tim’s entrance. Tim is gasping out his moans as he starts thrusting again. Jason uses the momentum of Tim’s thrusting to let his thumb slide inside Tim’s hole.

And that’s all it takes for Tim to sit up straight as he comes down Jason’s throat. He moans loudly into the empty air of the room and then he hears the sound of the door that connects the rooms opening followed by Roy shouting, “Dick, don’t!”

“Oh,” Dick sounds genuinely shocked as he stands in the threshold.

Tim watches dumbly as Dick looks between his face and the back of Jason’s head between his legs. Tim’s mind is too hazy post-orgasm for him to react, so Jason lifts himself to shield Tim’s body with his own. He looks at Dick over his shoulder.

Jason only sounds mildly annoyed when he shouts, “Get the hell out, Dickhead.”

Tim snorts at the nickname and he can see the corner of Jason’s mouth lift.

“Yeah, I- Bye!” Dick slams the door behind himself.

Jason turns his head to look at Tim and then they both break down in laughter. When they’re finally able to stop laughing, Jason helps Tim finish undressing and Tim does the same for him. They’re settled under the covers and Tim is struggling to keep his eyes open. He’s feeling completely drained from the day. Tim still wants to help Jason feel good, so he reaches for Jason’s dick. Jason’s hand on his stops him.

“Just sleep, pretty bird,” Jason leans forward to kiss his forehead, “Happy birthday.”

Tim smiles dopily up at Jason when he pulls him closer. Tim falls asleep not long after with his head resting against the larger man’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	8. Am I Meant to Understand My Faults?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one before a long one.

When Tim wakes up the next morning with his head throbbing and his heartbeat in his ears. He groans and attempts to bury his face deeper in his pillow. When that doesn’t work, he settles for the next best thing

“Jayyy,” he grumbles petulantly.

When he doesn’t get a response, he decides to brave the harsh sunlight and turns his head to look towards Jason’s side of the bed. He sees it’s empty so he lifts himself up onto his elbows.

He calls out to the empty room, “Jay?”

When he doesn’t get a response, he musters up the energy to get himself out of bed. He has to stand still for a few seconds in order to let his equilibrium settle. Once the world is no longer moving in such a nauseating pattern, he looks around the room for his phone. He spots it plugged in on the nightstand. He thanks Jason in his head since the other man isn’t around.

He sees he has a text from Jason that he opens.

_Tried to wake you, but you were dead to the world. Will be back with food._

Attached is a _very_ flattering picture of a drooling Tim. Tim bites his lower lip as he smirks and types out his response.

_Missing you. Hurry back._

Tim sees he has a text from Conner, but he decides it’s best not to open it right now. Instead, he digs through his duffle bag for a change of clothes. Once he’s got his outfit chosen, he hops into the hotel shower. The water is pleasantly warm as he washes off the sweat and sand from yesterday. Jason still hasn’t returned by the time he’s dried and dressed with his hair in a loose bun.

He checks his phone for a text or call from Jason, just in case. When he sees there’s nothing, he digs through his bag for some Advil. Once he finds the bottle, he opens it to dump two pills into his hand. He dry swallows them before he cracks open the door to the attached room to peek in. Roy is lying spread-eagle with his arms akimbo on top of the comforter. He’s sans shirt, but still dressed in his skin-tight denim. Kori is tucked neatly under the covers of the second queen mattress. She looks absolutely radiant, even as she sleeps, with her wild ginger hair framing her tan face perfectly.

Tim isn’t exactly surprised when he looks over to the pull-out couch and sees Dick lying under some wildly thrown covers. Dick seems the type to be active even in his sleep. Tim chuckles as he turns to close the door quietly. Jason walks back into their room at that exact moment.

“Jay!” he says, delighted.

“Hey, pretty bird,” Jason has a content smile on his face.

Jason’s hands are full of a tray of iced coffee and a large brown bag. He sets the items down on the table. Jason turns in time to catch Tim as he throws himself at him. Jason slips his hands under Tim’s thighs to help support his weight. Tim rests his hands on his shoulder, trusting Jason to keep him up. He smiles as he leans in to press his lips to Jason’s.

“I missed you,” Tim murmurs against his lips.

Jason’s smiles broadly up at him, “I missed you too, baby. You ready to eat?”

Tim opens his mouth to respond, but he’s interrupted by the sound of the adjoining door opening.

“I smelled food!” Roy shouts before he groans, “Ew, get a room you two.”

Tim laughs as Jason lets him down, “This _is_ our room.”

Roy just waves off him off as he makes his way over to the food. Kori and Dick file into the room after Roy. Dick looks at Tim apologetically. Tim feels less embarrassed than he expected to. He offers a smile and nod to Dick before he moves to sit next to Roy on the couch.

* * *

They’re all sated and full as they say goodbye to Dick, who has to stay in Atlantic City for another day for business. The four of them talk amicably during the 3-hour ride back to Gotham. Kori and Roy bid goodbye to Tim and Jason and they go their separate ways.

Tim is sat on Jason’s couch with the older man’s head resting on a pillow in his lap. He absently plays with Jason’s hair as they watch a movie on the TV.

“So,” Tim starts, “You’re a Wayne?”

He can hear Jason’s smile, “Is that a problem?”

Tim chuckles, “You gonna be my sugar daddy, Mr. Wayne?”

Jason turns his head to look up at Tim, “Timothy Jackson Drake, of the Gotham Drakes, needs a sugar daddy?”

They laugh together until he feels his phone vibrate next to his thigh on the couch. Jason turns his attention back to the TV as Tim lifts his phone up. He’s expecting a text about a job assignment. Instead he sees a new text from Steph. When he reads it, he feels his stomach drop.

_Conner is in town, he wants us to all meet for a meal tomorrow._

Tim weighs his options. If he declines, he wont hear the end of it from Cass.

“ _It’s beyond time to move on,”_ he can hear her saying in his head.

If he accepts, well... he has to see Conner. Tim looks down to where Jason is resting on his lap. He feels his racing mind suddenly quiet. He can’t really think of a reason he shouldn’t see the other man. He was still his friend, even if he had hurt him. They all rarely got to meet up so Tim figures he should play nice. Tim types out his response.

_Sounds great, where?_

He puts his phone away to focus back in on the film and the lovely man resting on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a longer chapter, lots of emotion. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	9. Can I Dream For a Few Months More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets Steph, Cass and Conner again. Will things go well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might hurt a little.

Tim decided he’d spend the night at his own apartment since it was closer to where he’d be meeting his friends for lunch. Jason did his level-best to convince Tim to spend the night. Tim had almost given in when Jason had played dirty when he offered to let Tim tie him up. However, Tim had stayed strong and left after a short make-out session.

When he wakes up in the morning, he struggles to find the energy to get out of bed. So instead of being productive and editing some photos, he lies in bed and scrolls through Instagram. Before he realizes it, it’s almost going to be too late for him to have time to take a shower. When he’s in the bathroom, waiting on the water in the shower to warm up, he looks at himself in the mirror.

For once, he likes what he sees. He’s put on a healthy amount of weight in the last two years. The dark circles under his eyes, that had been so deep and dark it looked like he had two black eyes, were practically non-existent. He also had a healthy glow to his skin now. His dark, wavy hair, that has grown past his shoulders, was shiny and wavy. Tim smiles softly at himself in the mirror, he’s proud of how far he’s come since his heartbreak.

He’s in high spirits as he showers and gets dressed. He’s meeting his friends at a bistro, so Tim settles on something casual. He wears some loose-fitting Levi’s that he rolls up at the hems and a mock-turtle neck with cut-off sleeves. He debates putting on a cardigan, but ultimately decides to to throw one on in order avoid being cold at the restaurant.

Tim checks the time on his phone. He’s cutting it awfully close, so he opts to drive his car. The drive to the cafe is only 15 minutes, but with Gotham lunch-hour traffic, it takes Tim 25 minutes to get there. When he walks into the bistro, he sees Cass and Steph seated in a booth near a window. Cass looks up from her menu and spots him. She waves him over to them as she stands up from the booth.

“Hi!” She sounds excited.

It’s been about three months since they’d last seen each other in person. Tim wraps her up in hug. She pats his upper back and pulls back to look at his face. She looks like she hasn’t aged a day. Her hair is slightly longer, which is the only indication that any time had passed for her.

“You look good,” she comments, sounding genuinely happy.

“Thank you,” he offers her a small smile, “You look great as always.”

Cass smirks at the compliment, “Damn right, kid.”

Tim chuckles as he turns back towards where Steph was seated to find her stood at the end of the table. Her blond hair, which had always been long, is almost to her waist. Her jawline has gotten sharper and she looks like she’s been working out, but her face still looked open and vulnerable.

She looks even more stunning than Tim remembered, “Hey, Timmy!”

Tim wraps her up in a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers. He can feel her small arms wrap around his midsection and pull him closer.

He can feel himself holding back tears, “I’ve missed you, Steph.”

“I’ve missed you more,” she sounds just as choked up as he feels.

He swallows hard as he moves his hands to her shoulders so he can hold her at arms-length so he can take another good look at her. She looks healthy and happy. She offers him a saccharine smile. When she squeezes his forearms affectionately he lets her go. Before they can all move to sit back down a voice comes from behind Tim.

“Is there a hug for me, stranger?”

Tim feels like a bucket of ice water is poured over him. Luckily, Steph moves around him to hug Conner. Tim takes a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down. He’s so nervous that he feels a tingling begin in his fingertips. Cass gives him a sympathetic look before she takes her turn hugging Conner.

“It’s good to see you, Cass,” Conner’s voice sounds even deeper than the last time Tim had spoken to him.

Tim is finally able to get himself to turn and face Conner. Conner had continued to grow throughout college. It seems he even continued to grow after college. He now stands almost a whole head taller than Tim. When Cass steps back, Conner turns towards him. Tim steps up to wrap his arms around his midsection. Conner wraps his arms tight around Tim’s shoulders.

Tim suddenly feels overwhelmed with emotions he can’t name. He shuts his eyes tightly as he feels Conner pull him tighter. He can’t handle much more than this so he attempts to pull away from Conner. The taller man concedes, letting Tim go. Cass allows Tim to slide into the inside of the booth and she sits next to him. Steph is sat directly across from him and Conner is next to her.

Once they’ve all ordered, they fall into a comfortable silence.

Steph, bless her heart, is the first to attempt to break the ice, “So, Conner, how’s Metropolis treating you?”

Conner gets a strange look on his face that Tim can’t pinpoint before it’s gone.

“It’s been different, but I think I’m used to it.”

Steph gives Conner a consoling smile as she reaches over to pat his hand.

“I totally get what you mean, it’s hard being alone in a new city.”

Tim is confused by this.

_Didn’t he have Cassie?_

Tim figures it’s best to not to get into that. Cass doesn’t miss a beat, though.

She sounds genuinely interested when she asks, “Are you still working at the newspaper with your dad?”

Conner nods emphatically, “Yeah, they’re letting me pitch ideas and conduct interview pieces.”

Tim is speaking before he really thinks, “Oh, wow, that’s awesome.”

Conner gives him a big smile, “Thanks, Tim. I really like it.”

Before they can really get into a deeper conversation, their food comes out. They talk very little between bites of their food. They talk about surface-level things like how work is going for all of them and how Steph is doing in law school. When they’re done eating, they stand up from the table and say their goodbyes. Tim is walking to his car when he feels a hand grip his wrist. He stops, already knowing who it is.

“Tim,” Conner sounds breathless, “I was hoping we could talk. I never get to hear from you.”

Tim swallows his immediate response, not wanting to start an argument in the middle of the street. He instead just nods his head before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his keys. He turns and flashes them to Conner.

“I’m right around the corner, I can give you a ride back to your hotel.”

He doesn’t wait for Conner to respond, just continues to his car. He can hear the larger man’s footfalls behind him. Aside from Conner telling him the name of the hotel, the car ride is silent. Tim doesn’t feel uncomfortable, but he does feel slightly anxious. He’s not exactly sure what Conner wants to talk about, but he reasons that if he ever feels like it’s getting to be too much he can just leave. He parks in the parking garage and follows Conner to his room.

When the door shuts it’s like the spell is broken. Conner clears his throat before he starts to speak.

“You look great, Tim. I haven’t really heard from you, I was worried.”

Tim stands awkwardly near the dresser, a few feet away from where Conner is seated on the couch. Tim feels like something is crawling underneath his skin as he searches for the words to respond.

“I didn’t...” he hesitates, “I wasn’t great, for a while.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Conner looks stricken as he speaks, “But I’m really glad to see you’re doing better.”

Tim offers him a hesitant smile, “How about you? How’s Cassie?”

Conner doesn’t speak for a long moment, he just intertwines his fingers and looks down at his shoes. Tim waits for him to speak, sensing he may have just accidentally stepped on a landmine.

“She...” When Conner does start to speak, it’s haltingly, “We broke up...two months ago.”

“Oh,” Tim feels his heart clench, “Oh no, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Conner finally looks up at Tim, his eyes look glazed over, “It was my fault. I really hurt her and we decided it was best if we parted ways.”

“Oh, Conner...” Tim can’t think of anything helpful to say.

Tim feels confident enough to close the distance between them and place a comforting hand on Conner’s shoulder. Conner flinches at the contact, but before Tim can pull away, the larger man grips his hands. He lifts it and slowly brings it to his lips. Tim feels frozen in place. He hadn’t expected this response at all.

“I’ve missed you, Tim...” he murmurs against his hand, “I really fucked up.”

“Conner...” Tim’s voice is caught in his throat and his mind isn’t working properly.

He had thought he was past this. That he was ready to move on completely. He has Jason. And the thought of Jason is what brings himself back into his body.

“Conner, please let go,” Tim attempts to pull his hand away, but Conner doesn’t seem to hear him.

The larger man stands up and pulls him closer by his hand.

“I loved you, Tim,” Conner’s voice sounds broken, “I still love you.”

Tim feels like his head is swimming. This is _not_ at all how he had been expecting this conversation to go. He looks at Conner with wide eyes. The taller man has tears in his eyes and he looks pitiful. Tim opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.

“I never should have let you go,” Conner sobs, “You were my world, but I was scared you didn’t love me back.”

Conner lifts his hand to caress Tim’s cheek. Tim struggles to form words. The back of his eyes are burning with unshed tears. His throat feels dry, even as he swallows his saliva. His chest feels like it’s being crushed under a heavy weight. And his mind is back to racing.

_Conner had loved me? He still loves me? Why now? How did this happen? What does this mean? What do I do?_

“Say something,” Conner’s voice is barely a broken whisper, but it pulls Tim from his thoughts.

“I...” he sounds as winded as he feels, “I can’t do this.”

Conner looks like the Earth just fell out from beneath his feet and he grips onto Tim’s hand tighter as if it’s the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

“Tim...” his voice is completely wrecked, “Please don’t do this...”

Tim’s mind is suddenly flooded with thoughts of Jason, “Let me go, Conner.”

Tim pulls his hand away roughly and rushes out of the room.

Conner calls out to him before the door shuts behind him, “Tim, wait!”

Tim doesn’t stop walking as he reaches into his pocket for his phone. By the time he’s back in his car, he’s calling Jason. He rests his forehead on his steering wheel while he waits for the other man to answer. He picks up after the third ring.

“Hey, baby,” his voice sounds gruff.

“Did I wake you?” Tim realizes he’s crying when he lets out a sob.

“That doesn’t matter,” Jason sounds wide awake now, “What’s happening, Tim? Are you okay?”

Tim grapples with himself to get his words out, “I need to see you, Jay.”

“Of course,” Jason murmurs affectionately, “You’re always welcome, pretty bird. Come home.”

Tim feels himself smiling despite the crushing pressure he feels on his heart.

Jason continues when Tim doesn’t speak, “I’ll be waiting, okay?”

“Okay,” Tim whispers back.

Tim hangs up and takes a moment to gather himself before he turns the key in the ignition. The drive to Jason’s apartment passes in a blur. He’s not really aware of himself or his surroundings until he’s stood outside Jason’s door. When the door swings open, Tim figures out that he must have knocked on the door. He throws himself into Jason’s open arms.

Jason shushes him and rubs his back soothingly as Tim cries into his chest. The older man leans down to slip his arm under Tim’s knees. He lifts Tim to carry him bridal style to the bedroom. Tim can’t really pinpoint what’s making him so emotional, but Jason doesn’t push him to explain so Tim doesn’t think about it too much. Jason places him on the bed and lies down next to him. He curls in on himself as Jason wraps his arm around him to pull him close to his chest. Tim cries himself to sleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me to write haha. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ❤️


	10. Am I Vital If My Heart is Idle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is tired of being afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a doozy to write. Nearly 6k words in this chapter of JayTim fluff/smut. There is a paragraph containing slight foot worship/play. It's extremely light, but I know it's not for everyone 😅 I hope you enjoy

When Tim wakes, it’s all at once. He’s suddenly thrust into consciousness. He’s confused about where he is for a moment, but then everything from last night comes rushing back to him. He feels himself starting to hyperventilate. Before he can really fall into a full blown panic attack, he feels Jason’s arms wrap around his waist.

“You gotta breathe, Tim,” Jason’s voice is calm and soothing

Tim closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Jason’s strong arms around him. He feels like Jason’s hug is the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely. When Tim’s breathing is under control Jason kisses his hip softly before he sits up. Tim offers him a wan smile to thank him. Jason rubs the smaller man’s back before he moves to get out of the bed. Jason doesn’t ask about last night. He never pushes Tim, he knows if the younger man wants to talk, he’ll talk. Instead, Jason always does the best he can at getting Tim’s mind to a better place, away from whatever is troubling him.

“Let me make you something to eat,” Jason sounds hopeful, “yeah?”

Tim moves slowly to follow Jason to the kitchen, “I’d really like that, babe.”

Tim sits on the kitchen counter while Jason whips up a simple breakfast. He’d asked the Alexa in the kitchen to play some oldies music. _Let’s Get It On_ by Marvin Gaye was currently wafting out of the speakers. At first Jason was just humming along, however halfway through he had started using the spatula as a mock microphone as he turned towards Tim to serenade him. At first Tim tried to fight it, but he couldn’t hold back his wide grin as Jason danced closer to him. Tim was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions.

He had always enjoyed being around Jason, he made him laugh in ways no one else ever could, at least not since Conner. And God, did Jason know how to make him feel like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet, hell, in the whole universe. To him, Jason was the sun, but the older man was always doing his level-best to make Tim feel like he was the brightest star in the entire universe. Tim has to bite his lip to keep all his emotions from spilling out like word-vomit. He and Jason had never explicitly stated what type of relationship they were in.

They spent almost every day together, but Tim didn’t want to repeat his past. He’s suddenly inundated with memories of Conner. Things had been good with Conner. They had fit well together, but Tim had made the mistake of assuming. He’d assumed he made his intentions and emotions clear to Conner and that had ended up spectacularly. Suddenly, Tim is thinking about last night again.

However, before his mind could spiral, Jason is singing in front of him and Tim is brought back to the present.

“Focus on me, pretty bird,” Jason sounds happy, “Everything is okay.”

Tim is truly grateful for Jason’s impeccable ability to gauge his mood. Jason leans forward and Tim leans in to meet his lips for a quick peck.

“Breakfast will be ready in 5,” Jason sing-songs as he turns to make his way back to the stove.

Then Tim’s chest is filled with saccharine warmth. He knows he’ll never meet anyone who can make him feel all the things that Jason does.

* * *

When they’ve finished breakfast, they’re cuddled up in Jason’s bed, watching _The Fox and the Hound_. Tim is only half paying attention because Jason is using his fingertips to rub distracting circles into the skin on his stomach. He gives a pleased hummed when Jason finally slips the entirety of his warm hand under his shirt. He doesn’t move it, just rests it against Tim’s abdomen. Tim wonders what Jason is thinking about while he lies behind him. He opens his mouth to ask, but at that exact moment Jason slides his hand further up and lets his fingers just barely graze against Tim’s nipple.

Instead of words, a small gasp escapes the smaller man’s lips.

“Sorry,” Jason murmurs, sounding mischievous and not at all apologetic.

Tim smiles, “You sure about that?”

Jason chuckles against the back of his neck, marking him shiver, “Scouts honor.”

Tim huffs out a laugh, “You were never a Boy Scout.”

“Semantics,” Jason’s sounds distracted as he kisses Tim’s neck

Tim hums out a soft moan as he leans his head forward, allowing Jason easier access to his neck. He feels Jason’s fingertips pass lightly over the nape of his neck as he moves Tim’s loose hair out of the way. Tim can’t hold back the shudder this causes. Before Tim can get his bearings, Jason is sucking a mark into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. This causes sparks of pleasure to shoot up and down his skin.

“Jason,” he whines.

“Hm?” Jason intones as he continues his ministrations on Tim’s neck, “What is it, pretty bird?”

Instead of answering, he turns to face Jason and he sees that the larger man’s pupil are blown as wide as he assumes his are. Tim wraps his arms tight around Jason’s neck. Jason smirks with warmth in his eyes as he wraps his arms around Tim’s waist, turning them so the larger man is on his back with Tim resting on top of him. Tim feels giggles bubble up in his throat. Jason looks absolutely enraptured as he watches the younger man. Tim rests his hands on Jason’s chest as he moves his body further up the larger man’s body so Tim can press his lips to Jason’s.

He can feel Jason smile against his lips and Tim also feels his large hands grab his ass. Tim chuckles as he sits up to pull his own shirt off because he’s reminded of the time Jason had spent one night waxing drunken poetic about the beauty of Tim’s ass.

Jason feigns a stern voice as he lightly slaps his ass, “What’s so funny, huh?”

Tim can’t keep from full-on laughing, “Just remembering how you compared my ass to a ripe clementine, Romeo.”

Jason doesn’t dignify his teasing with a response, instead he just flips them over so Tim is crushed beneath his weight. Tim feels short of breath when warmth begins to build between his leg. Jason leans down to nibble Tim’s hardened nipple. Tim feels his toes curling as Jason continues to move back and forth between the hardened nubs.

Jason grins up at him from his chest, “Not so funny now, eh, Juliet?”

Tim smiles even as moans spill from his lips, “Still funny.”

Jason seems to take this as a challenge as he starts to kiss down his body. He continues to his stomach, down one thigh, then back up and then down the other. He doesn’t stop where Tim expected him to, though. He continues down Tim’s leg, kissing his knee, biting his shin and he hesitates momentarily before he grabs Tim’s ankle to lift it. Tim freezes for a moment when he realizes what Jason is about to do.

“Wait, wait-“ his voice breaks when he feels Jason lick a stripe from his heel to the tip of his big toe with the flat of his tongue.

Tim feels pleasure zing up from his foot, straight to his dick trapped in his short track shorts. Jason licks between Tim’s toes until the smaller man is squirming, reaching down to squeeze himself between his legs. Jason presses a kiss to the ball of his foot before he lets go. Tim presses his foot to Jason’s erection, visible through his grey sweats. Jason’s eyes look dark with arousal as he grips Tim’s ankle loosely. Tim feels something akin to pride swelling in his chest when he sees the effect he has on Jason.

“You look so pretty, Jay.”

He can feel Jason shudder at the praise. He uses Tim’s ankle to pull him further down the bed so his ass is flush with Jason’s pelvis. Tim shivers at the cool feeling of the sheets on his sweaty back. Jason slips his shorts up off his legs and then pulls Tim up by his hips, higher up his body until his ass is resting against his chest. While Tim is too busy silently thanking his parents for putting him in gymnastics, as Jason bends him in half, before he really understands what Jason is about to do.

Jason wraps his arms around Tim’s midsection to keep him in place and then he’s leaning down to lick Tim’s rim.

“Oh! Jay!” Tim shouts desperately.

Jason doesn’t relent, even as Tim squirms in his arms. Jason presses his tongue inside Tim’s entrance. Tim pulls at the sheets as his heart pounds in his throat. His moans sound ragged, even to his own ears. Jason presses his tongue inside until his lips are flush against the smaller man’s rim in some bastardization of a french kiss. Tim is absolutely dizzy from the pleasure of Jason’s tongue inside of his hole. Jason, as if sensing Tim’s plateauing pleasure, unwraps one of his arms to instead wrap his fingers tight around the base of Tim’s dripping cock.

Tim curses Jason under his breath before he’s crying out his pleasure. Jason has always been messy and Tim has become obsessed with it. The feeling of Jason’s saliva dripping down around his balls only spurs his arousal on further. He can’t handle much more, he’s passed being ready to have Jason inside him.

“Please, Jay,” he says in a small voice.

Jason relents, slowly lowering Tim’s hips to the mattress. Jason stand up from the bed and unties his pants. Tim struggles to catch his breath as he watches Jason, taking in his broad build. His muscles contract and expand enticingly as he strips out of his sweats and briefs. Jason’s cock bobs, standing tall against his stomach, curving slightly. Tim licks his lips, fighting the urge to sit up to lick the pre-cum oozing from Jason’s tip. Instead, he continues to watch as Jason makes his way over to the nightstand to dig out the lube and a condom.

Jason practically _prowls_ back around the bed to settle on his hunches between Tim’s spread legs. Tim shivers in anticipation, body practically a live-wire with how excited he feels. Jason doesn’t tease Tim as much as he usually does, instead he efficiently spreads the lube over his fingers and slips two inside of him. Tim is instantly arching his back, searching for his pleasure. Jason presses a hand to his lower stomach, urging Tim to relax back down onto the bed. Tim heeds this urging and once he does, Jason starts moving his fingers methodically inside of him. Tim feels like he can take more, still loose from two nights before.

His voice is barely above a whisper when he says, “More.”

Jason obliges, slipping in a third finger. Tim cries out as he lifts his hips up, instinctually searching for relief for his straining cock. However, Jason’s strong hand on his abdomen keeps him pressed down to the bed. Tim feels a rush of excitement at that. He files that away as ‘something to explore with Jason at a later date.’ For now, he focuses on relaxing while Jason works him open. Tim loses track of every thing after that; the time, the day, what color the sky is, how many fingers Jason has inside of him. He isn’t really aware of what’s going on until he hears the crinkle of Jason tearing open a condom.

Tim moves faster than he thought his languid body could in that moment. He reaches between his legs to still Jason’s hands on the condom.

“Don’t,” he’s surprised by how hoarse he sounds, “I wanna feel you.”

Jason looks bewildered for a moment, “Are you sure, baby?”

Tim just nods, not trusting his voice. He’s overwhelmed by pleasure, sure, but there’s something else he can feel building inside himself. He tries to ignore it, instead, he tries to focus on the feeling of Jason sliding slowing inside of him. He’s stretching him to open to fit his impressive girth. But Tim can’t stop thinking about the mistakes he’s made in his past. About how he’s being a complete idiot by repeating them in order to avoid being hurt again.

Tim realizes that Jason is too important to him. He doesn’t want to make the same mistakes he did with Conner. He doesn’t want to lose this, lose _Jason_ , because he was too comfortable in their implied exclusivity. Too scared of whatever possible rejection that might follow his attempt to define their relationship. He wants to be with Jason for the rest of his life. He had to make sure Jason knew that and wanted it too.

When Jason finally slides inside of him, he fills Tim completely. It makes Tim feel whole. Like Jason is filling up all the empty space inside of him. Tim is so overwhelmed, he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jason reaches up to wipe his tears. The larger man leans forward to kiss him tenderly, the wet glide of his lips against Tim’s is so perfect that Tim doubts he could ever kiss anyone else ever again.

Much to Tim’s chagrin and pleasure, Jason pulls away from his lips to trail kisses down the side of his face, thrusting into him at a slow, but steady pace. Tim feels his breath catch in his throat. Jason moves his hands down Tim’s body until he’s gripping his hips in his large, calloused hands. Tim is desperate, nails digging sporadically into the skin of Jason’s back in a poor attempt to ground himself.

“I love you, Jay,” the choked words are leaving his mouth before he can stop himself.

Jason pauses, pulling back just enough to look Tim in the eyes. Tim can’t name the emotion pooling in Jason’s wide eyes. And suddenly, Tim feels like the world is crashing in and down around him. Tim is looking anywhere _but_ at Jason. He hadn’t meant to say it. _He hadn’t_. At least not right now. But now it was out and Jason was so perfectly still that Tim couldn’t stop himself from squirming. He gasps when he feels Jason twitch inside him.

“Oh, Tim,” the sound of Jason’s broken voice pulls Tim’s eyes back to his face.

And Tim sees that the other man is now crying as well. Tim feels a lump in the back of his throat and before he can open his mouth to take it all back, Jason is thrusting again. His grip on Tim’s hips tighten, holding him in place. Jason leans forward to press his teeth to the skin above Tim’s pulse point in his neck. Tim throws his head back, moaning his pleasure into the air. His back is arching when Jason presses the tip of his cock against Tim’s prostate.

Tim sounds so breathless when he mutters, “Right there.”

He’s so loud that he doesn’t hear it at first, but when he finally does, his breath catches in his throat.

“Oh, baby, my beautiful baby. My perfect pretty bird. I love you, I love you so much,” Jason is babbling against the skin of his throat.

And then Tim is tumbling over the edge, clenching around Jason’s length inside of him and coming between their stomach. He shuts his eyes as he lets out a moan, loud and unbroken. His thighs press tighter against Jason’s sides. Tim feels like he’s floating and Jason is the only thing capable of keeping him grounded on Earth. Jason leans down to whisper into his ear.

“That’s it, cum for me, Tim. That’s a good boy,” Jason’s voice is gravely.

And those words seem to trigger a desperation in Tim he didn’t know he had. Ignoring his over-stimulation, he starts moving his hips, grinding Jason’s erection impossibly deeper into himself. He swears he can almost feel the other man pressing up against his stomach and he lets the other man know just as much.

“So deep Jay, you fill me up so good,” If Tim were in his right mind, he would feel embarrassed, “I love it. Love _you_.”

Tim reaches down to rest his hand on his lower stomach. He swears he call feel it slightly distended, changing its shape to accommodate Jason’s large length.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Jason sounds choked up, “I’ve loved you for such a long time. Wanted to make you mine, all mine.”

His thumbs press into the dips of Tim’s hips as he starts thrusting again. He lifts Tim’s left leg up and over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrust. The sudden shift forces Tim to turn onto his side and then something incredible happens. Jason seems to be able to slip even deeper inside of him.

“Oh, God!” Tim is screaming, he knows he is, but he can’t stop himself, “I’m yours, always y-yours! Please!”

Jason’s left hand is gripping Tim’s right ankle while his right grips his left thigh. Jason’s moans sound so perfect. Everything feels like _too much_ and _just right_ all at once. Tim grips onto the sheets, trying to hold on as Jason fucks into him hard. His thrusts are so strong that Tim is inadvertently sliding up the bed. Jason’s grip on him tightens, helping to keep him in place. Tim begins to feel the familiar burn in his lower abdomen. By changing the angle, Jason was no longer pressing directly on his prostate, but instead grazing it. If Tim weren’t so far gone he’d know that the man did it to avoid overstimulating him too much.

But to Tim’s sexed out mind, Jason was just torturing him. Keeping him right on the precipice, unable to fall over the edge again. Jason’s pace has completely devolved into desperate, uneven thrusts. Even in his pleasure-clouded mind, Tim can still appreciate the view that is Jason losing himself to pleasure. His hair is damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His eyebrows are knit together, causing the wrinkles on his forehead to become visible. His blue eyes are locked on Tim’s, swimming with unnamed emotions. His lips are spit slick and parted, allowing Jason to pant out his pleasured moans. He’s also got a red flush that goes well past his chest. He looks so deliciously overwhelmed that Tim can’t stop himself.

He clenches down on Jason, making the other man thrust haltingly.

“Wanna come,” Tim moans as he continues to clench and unclench around Jason, “Wanna come... with you”

“Anything, baby,” Jason pants out as he turns his head to press a kiss to the arch of Tim’s left foot, “Anything you...want.”

Jason lets go of his hold on Tim’s right ankle in order to fist his erection. He doesn’t loosen his grip on Tim’s thigh, holding him in place. He doesn’t move his hand, just offers constant pressure. Tim is about to complain that it isn’t enough when the other man starts to piston his hips faster into Tim. Tim is practically bouncing with it, which causes him to inadvertently be thrust in and out of Jason’s fist.

Tim shuts his eyes, once again overtaken by pleasure. He can feel his orgasm building, but he desperately holds on. He won’t, _can’t_ , cum before Jason. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, though. With a stunted groan, Jason is spilling inside of him. Then Tim is coming again, inside Jason’s fist.

“Oh, fuck,” Jason‘s voice sounds deeper, guttural.

Tim can’t catch his breath. He twists in Jason’s grasp, body instinctually trying to escape the overstimulation.

“Ungh” he groans, voice hoarse from overuse, “I can’t- I can’t...”

Tim is unable to finish his thought, but he doesn’t have to. Jason shushes him and rubs his thigh comfortingly as he slips out of him.

“That’s it,” Jason is still trying to catch his breath, “You did so good, my love”

Tim preens at the pet name. _My love_ , his mind whispers reverently. Jason slowly lets his leg down before leaning over Tim’s frame to kiss his lips lightly. It’s only a quick peck, over before Tim would like it to be. Tim tries to voice this, but it only comes out as an unintelligible whine. And then he feels Jason climbing out of the bed.

Somewhere in his post-orgasm haze, he knows Jason is only leaving to get a wet towel. This is confirmed when he hears the sound water running coming from somewhere behind him, but right now, it only causes him to whine louder. Jason is back before he can attempt to lift his boneless body up to follow after Jason.

“Shh, shh,” Jason rubs his hand on Tim’s shoulder, urging him back down onto the bed, “I’m here.”

Tim is satisfied with this, so he relaxes into the sheets. He grimaces at the wet feeling between his buttocks. He attempts to grumble as much to Jason, but no words come out.

“I know, baby, but I have to clean you.”

Tim just sighs, floating in a sea of endorphins. His mind lights up with pleasure-pain when he feels something slip inside him.

“Jay!”

If Tim had any energy left in his body, he’d bolt upright. He feels a little more coherent after the intrusion, however.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Jason does sound apologetic, “I just have to get it out.”

Tim flushes when he realizes what Jason is doing. He’s using his fingers to scrape his cum out from inside Tim. He groans as he buries his face in the sheets, feeling mortified as he feels his dick start to firm up between his legs. Jason’s movements are almost clinical. He avoids Tim’s prostate as best as he can, but that’s nearly impossible with how deep he came inside Tim.

When he feels he’s gotten most, if not all of his cum out of Tim, Jason guides him to turn onto his back so he can wipe Tim’s stomach. By the time he’s finished and wiped Tim clean, the smaller man is sporting a full erection.

“Sorry,” Tim murmurs as he covers his face with his hands.

Jason just chuckles as reaches over Tim to place the used towel in the hamper by the bed. When he’s done, he gently urges Tim’s hands away from his face. The look on Jason face is nothing short of adoration.

His crooked smile is absolutely breathtaking when he asks, “You want me to help?”

Tim just nods, too dumbstruck by the all-consuming love he feels for Jason. The larger man helps Tim spread his legs just enough so he can settle between them. He guides Tim’s hands, that were resting on his damp stomach, to his hair. Tim feels a zing of exhilaration travel up his spine.

“Let me know if gets too much,” the breath of Jason’s words against his cock causes it to twitch.

Jason smirks filthily at this. He grips Tim loosely around the base of his cock before he leans up to lick the head. There’s a small bead of pre-cum that he laps up before he wraps his lips fully around his tip. Tim sighs out a moan, enjoying the light suckling around his cockhead. He slips one hand out of Jason’s hair to reach for a pillow to place under his head. Once he’s done he places his hand back and looks down at Jason. Jason doesn’t break eye contact as he slowly slides his mouth further down, down, down Tim’s erection until he’s got him fully swallowed.

Tim fights the urge to shut his eyes and toss his head back as his desperate moans spill past his lips. He wants Jason to be able to see and hear the pleasure he’s giving him. And he’d be lying if he said the absolutely _filthy_ image of Jason between his legs did nothing for his enjoyment.

He scratches lightly at Jason’s scalp, needing to do something to attempt to ground himself. Jason doesn’t suck too hard, aware of the fact that Tim is riding the precipice of painful over-stimulation. Instead, he just swallows around Tim, letting the younger man feel the pleasure of his constricting throat and hear the debauched sounds he makes as he choke-swallows. Tim’s mind is hazy with pleasure again in no time. This destroys his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Feels so good” he gasps out between moans, “You’re so good to me, Jay. Love your mouth so much. Love you so much.”

Jason moans around his dick, sending tendrils of warm pleasure shooting up Tim’s body. He rubs his calloused hands soothingly on the outside of the smaller man’s thighs. Tim is so close, he just needs a little push. Jason seems to sense this as he reaches one hand inside of Tim’s thighs to fondle his balls. He gives them a light squeeze and tug as he swallows around Tim and then the smaller man is cumming dowin Jason’s throat..

He feels Jason swallow his cum as he twitches inside his mouth. Tim is half out of his mind as he watches Jason lift himself up onto his knees between his legs. He notices Jason cock, standing erect between his legs. Tim gets an urge he hasn’t had in a long time. He wants Jason to fuck his throat.

“Jay,” he starts, but has to stop in order to gather his thoughts.

Jason waits patiently, languidly stroking his dick. Tim is mesmerized for a moment. He licks his lips before he speaks again.

“C’mere,” he mumbles.

Jason makes his way up Tim’s prone body on his knees. Tim opens his mouth and let’s his tongue fall out. Jason takes the invitation, slipping his cock shallowly into his waiting mouth. Tim moans at the taste of Jason’s pre-cum on his tongue. It’s salty, but it tastes similar to Jason’s sweat-soaked skin.

Jason doesn’t move, just waits for Tim to start. Tim takes a moment to let himself relax completely. First his mind, then his body. When he feels completely lax, he lifts his right hand to tap twice against Jason’s thigh. He looks up to watch as Jason’s eyes go wide.

His voice is an awed whisper, “Are you sure?”

Tim just double-taps his thigh again and waits for Jason. The larger man reaches down to grip Tim’s hair. He doesn’t pull, just holds it. He starts slow, testing Tim’s gag reflex. Tim gags around Jason’s length when his tip penetrates his throat. Jason is unable to hide his pleasure at this when his dick twitches inside his mouth.

Tim would smile triumphantly if he could. They had tried this before, it had been the second time they had ever slept together, but Tim hadn’t been able to get in the right head-space. He had freaked out, he hadn’t trusted Jason enough to let the man control his breathing like that. Tim had ended up hyperventilating.

Now, he’d have to force himself to _not_ trust Jason. The larger man keeps his thrusts slow and even, letting Tim get used to the rhythm. Jason slowly increases his pace until he reaches a semi-fast one. Jason grips his hair tighter, holding Tim in place as he gags and drools around his erection.

Jason stops thrusting for a moment and just lets his cock rest inside Tim’s mouth and throat. His pelvis is pressed up against Tim’s lips. When he feels Tim swallow around him, he begins thrusting again, harder this time. Tim moans around Jason’s cock, his own dick twitching weakly between his legs. Jason fucks his throat and moans filthily.

“That’s it, baby” Jason praises, “Such a good, little hole for me.”

And then Tim is suddenly over-taken by a feeling of euphoria. His brain and body light up with pleasure. He’s no longer a person, just a hole meant to be used for Jason Todd’s pleasure. Jason moans with abandon as he throws his head back. He stays deep inside Tim’s throat, seeming to sense Tim giving himself over completely.

Tim is dimly aware of the sound of himself gagging on Jason’s cock and the pool of drool collecting in his sternum, but none of that matters. Jason hasn’t cum yet. He swallows rhythmically around Jason’s length, milking him for all he’s worth until suddenly Tim feels the hot rush of Jason’s cum spilling down his throat.

Tim’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his back arches. He digs his nails into the back of Jason’s thighs. He feels like his whole body is made of over-sensitive nerve endings. He swallows down Jason’s seed greedily, starved for his reward. Jason hisses as he pulls out from Tim’s mouth. Tim suddenly feels so empty. He feels Jason move from straddling his chest to sit beside Tim.

“Holy shit,” Jason sounds amazed.

The sound of Jason’s voice makes Tim open his eyes. He follows the older man’s line of sight down his body to his own flaccid dick, resting on his stomach. However, that’s not what catches either of their attention. Tim watches with rapt attention as Jason leans down to lap up the fresh cum that’s spilled from his flaccid cock onto his stomach. Tim had cum, untouched, and he hadn’t even realized it. When he’s finished, Jason lies down and rests his head on Tim’s tummy with his face towards Tim. They just watch each other for a few moments.

“God, I love you.” Jason sounds enraptured as he speaks, “You’re so fucking sexy, Tim.”

Tim would blush if his face weren’t already still flushed from his arousal.

“I love you, too, Jason.” Tim croaks.

Jason’s eyes go wide and Tim hides his face in his hands again. Jason’s laugh is absolutely giddy as he moves to lie down beside Tim. He wraps the smaller man up in his arms and offers him tiny pecks all over his hands until Tim relents and reveals his face. Jason just smiles down at him and Tim is once again flooded with his feelings of love for Jason.

Tim presses his forehead to Jason’s and closes his eyes to pray to whatever deity that is willing to listen. He knows it’s selfish to only pray to gods when you want something, but Tim isn’t perfect, far from it. So he prays anyways, he prays for a long and happy life with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. We will be reaching the conclusion soon!


End file.
